Lo correcto
by Raven Sakura
Summary: A él solo le interesan las victorias, los trofeos, supongo que mujeres en su cama, una pelota y una raqueta… ¡Hasta una maldita Ponta es más importante!... Ese es su mundo y no quiero obligarlo a salir de él
1. Chapter 1

Lo correcto

_*One short*_

Es lo correcto. Sé que lo es. Será lo mejor para ti y para mí, aunque tal vez termine odiándome o tu me odies a mi… ¿Entenderás las razones por las que haré esto? ¿Las razones por las que te alejo de **él**? _**¿Me perdonarás?**_... Para serte sincera, quisiera que sea con **él** con quien compartiera este momento tan importante… pero ahora sé que solo fui una más, una que se enamoró y se entregó a él en muchas ocasiones por amor… ¿y todo para qué?... Para que se fuera otra vez de mi lado sin siquiera un adiós…

- _¿Sakuno estas lista?_

- _Aun no Tomo chan_ – ¡oh no! O hay un panda frente al espejo o lloró sin darme cuenta…

- _Te espero abajo_ – Tomoka se oye preocupada.

- _Esta bien_ – respondo tratando se sonar animada pero si mi amiga no entró sin tocar como normalmente lo hace es porque sabe que necesito estar sola.

Bueno, es hora de terminar de escribir esta página de este diario con la plena esperanza de tener tu comprensión, tu cariño, tu perdón… tal vez quieras juzgarme y estas en todo tu derecho porque solo tu puedes hacerlo, pero aun tendré que esperar muchos años para que puedas leer estas líneas y yo tener que explicarte mis motivos, solo no olvides que todo es por ti.

Tendrás un buen padre. Syusuke me demostró cuanto te amaba al pedirme en matrimonio sabiendo que estas creciendo en mi vientre y así salvarme del desprecio de la sociedad. Yo sé que te querrá como si fuera tu padre de verdad, cosa que dudo, el verdadero lo hubiera hecho. A él solo le interesan las victorias, los trofeos, supongo que mujeres en su cama, una pelota y una raqueta… ¡Hasta una maldita Ponta es más importante!... Ese es su mundo y no quiero obligarlo a salir de él. Nunca le importé y supongo que tu tampoco le hubieras importado así que lo mejor era ahorrarnos el sufrimiento, el tener que rogarle su atención… Ahora si tengo que dejar de escribir o si parece una estúpido panda cuando entre a la iglesia donde ya tu futuro padre me debe estar esperando. Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides nunca…

* * *

Hola _(Hi^^)_ Este pequeño one short _(es el mas corto k hemos hecho hasta ahora!)_ tiene otro final _(está escrito y corregido)_ el problema es que no se que nos dio por terminarlo aqui cuando lo pasaba Word _(la inspiracion regreso deprimida!)_ es eso o nos esta afectando no tener el cel y no poder escuchar musica que tenia ahi! _(¡Kelo escuchar Within Temptation antes de domir y al ir en el carro!T_T)_ Esperamos que les haya gustado y si quieren que le ponga el final que ya teniamos _(esta demas decir que es un final feliz^^)_ Mandennos un review^^ _(y gracias a todos los k nos han colocado en favoritos, pero tambien espero nos puedan enviar review con sus opiniones^^)_ Cuidense.

Raven Sakura _(Black^^)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cáp. 2:**_

Miro mi reflejo por última vez. Tengo arreglar el maquillaje lo mejor que pueda porque seguro mi abuela va a matarme al verme así.

El vestido es sencillo y bonito, perfecto para mi no tan feliz matrimonio. No quise una ceremonia pomposa y Syusuke tampoco me presionó a lo contrario. Será una ceremonia muy íntima, con familiares cercanos al igual que los amigos.

Suspiro, tomo valor para lo que sigue, para mi nueva vida. Dentro unos minutos seré la señora _**Fuji**_… aunque debo admitir que me suena mejor señora _**Echizen**_… ¡OH KAMI!... tengo que quitarme a ese hombre de la cabeza, por lo menos hoy.

- _¡Ya voy Tomoka!_ – mi amiga me toca de nuevo la puerta. Voy tarde así que terminaré rápido el retoque.

- _Sakuno, soy Syusuke_ – me detuve en seco. Creo que escuché mal porque él no debería estar aquí. Solo son mis nervios - _¿Podemos hablar?_ - ¡esa es su voz! ¿Pero qué hace aquí?

- _Adelante _– el suave chirrido de la puerta rompe el silencio de mi habitación, acompañando la entrada de un serio Syusuke, enfundado en un elegante terno blanco - _¿Qué sucede? Pensé que estabas esperándome_.

- _Si lo estaba, pero… yo…_ - no prosigue… ¡está nervioso! No lo puedo creer…

- _¿Qué es lo que pasa Syusuke?_ – pregunto tratando de controlarme pero me esta resultando imposible, mis lágrimas no quieren obedecerme, saben que algo no anda bien. Cierro los ojos para intentar calmarme pero no lo consigo. Estoy muy sensible por mi estado.

- _Tranquila Sakuno_ – susurra cuando me abraza y yo me aferro a él con fuerza porque tengo miedo. Si. Miedo. Siento que lo planeado no será, como siempre me sucede – _Te amo mi pequeña niña._

- _Lo sé… Syusuke, lo sé_ – respondo hipeando – _Me lo haz demostrado_.

- _No sabes… no sabes lo que daría por que tu corazón sea mío, que ese pequeño sea __mío__…_

- _¡Lo siento!_ – Balbuceo – _hubiera sido, de no ser… de no ser_… _de no_ _ser que al corazón-_

- _**"No se le manda"**_ – completó él en un susurro. Me siento muy mal porque el "hubiera sido" es cierto. Cuando Ryoma se fue al Open por primera vez no regresó en meses, y cuando lo hacía era por temporadas cortas, de 3 a 5 meses como máximo. Desde que salí de Seigaku, Syusuke me invitó a salir. Lo llegué a querer, lo quiero y fui su novia… Hasta hace 4 meses que Ryoma volvió luego de 2 años y el amor dormido despertó con fuerza. Fue como un huracán barriendo con todo y todos a su paso, y en cuyo centro estábamos a salvo Ryoma y yo, olvidándome por completo de los demás.

- _Sakuno_ – pronuncia dulcemente, viendo con esos orbes celestemente profundos – _es por que te amo que no puedo hacerlo…_

- _¿Qué?_ - ¿Qué dijo? ¡El suelo empieza a moverse bajo mis pies!

- _¡Sakuno!_ – Me llama preocupado sujetándome con cuidado, sentándome sobre la cama - _¿estas bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?_ – me dice en cuclillas frente a mi. Parece que esta triste… preocupado… ¡resignado! esa es la palabra, y yo sigo mareada de la impresión.

- _Estoy bien_ – miento – _solo que no entiendo…_

- _Sé que prometí casarme contigo y decir que yo soy el padre de tu hijo y así evitar cuestionamientos…_

- _No estaba pensando en eso_ – interrumpí y era la verdad – _no entiendo porque…_ - ¿Por qué el cambio de opinión? ¿Qué pasó? Quiero respuestas y él solo suspira tristemente antes de empezar a hablar.

- _¿Por qué no le dices que será padre?_ – otra vez con ese tema ¡que tiene que ver ahora **él**!

- _Porque no quiero obligarlo a que se haga cargo de algo que no buscaba_ – esta conversación no me hace bien.

- _Eso es un sacrificio_ – Syusuke tenía razón, lo hacia por él, para que siga su vida – _y lo mismo es lo que hago ahora y lo que hice_ - ¿a que se refiere con hice? Me estoy asustando – _Pequeña, lo siento_ – me dice dándome un beso en la frente y ahora se dirige a la puerta abriéndola por completo – _te amo Sakuno, por eso lo hice_ – me dijo de espaldas – _por eso se lo dije_ – ¡OH NO! ¡NO! ¡No lo hizo!... ¡Syusuke no pudo!… - _Por favor, hablen tranquilamente, estaré abajo_ - ¡¿COMO? ¡¿Él está aquí? ¡¿AQUÍ? … Respira profundo Sakuno… despacio y profundo… **¡PIENSA!**... ¡No puedo ni quiero verlo!... que hago… ¡que hago!...

¡Lo sé!

¡Tengo que huir! Si, huir… ¡Pero no hay otra puerta! Por donde, por donde… miro toda mi habitación pero no veo por donde… **¡bingo!** ¡La ventana! Salto, me escondo y luego me vengaré del ex prodigio de Seigaku… U.U

¡Ya estoy hablando como Tomoka!

- _Me mataré si salto_ – concluyo mirando al patio por la ventana.

- _Si saltas no solo te lastimarás tú, lastimarás al bebé_ – esa voz a mis espaldas no es una ilusión… Mi pesadilla, mi sueño, mi tortura está aquí, cerrando la puerta. Volteo despacio a encararle pero no puedo mirarlo a los ojos – _cuando Momo me contó que te casabas no lo creía_ – dice acercándose. Ahora si estoy considerando saltar por la ventana – _tuve que llamar al capitán para confirmarlo ¿acaso no pensabas invitarme a la boda?_ – Pregunta sarcástico - _Pensé que éramos amigos_ – se detiene frente a mí y suspira pesadamente, poniéndose serio **(me aprendí sus gestos y hábitos)**. Su aroma estaba embriagándome y mi cuerpo temblaba, reaccionaba ante su presencia… ¡aun lo amo demasiado! - _¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del bebé?_ – eso fue un golpe que me regresó de las nubes y el resentimiento me golpeó otra vez.

- _¿Decírtelo? ¡Por favor Ryoma! Sabía que tipo de relación teníamos. Nunca me tomaste en serio. Cuando me enteré del embarazo quise contártelo… ¿ilusa no? Contártelo… ya te habías ido a América de nuevo, sin decir nada a nadie, ni a tus amigo ni a mí, como siempre lo haz hecho ¿y ahora vienes a reclamar? ¡Por favor si!_ – le solté para irme, esquivándolo, dejándolo sorprendido pero sujetó mi brazo impidiéndomelo.

- _¿Crees que no me importas? ¿Qué solo te quería en mi cama para tener sexo cada vez que regresaba a Japón?_ – cuando no Ryoma tan crudo para decir las cosas.

- _¡Me leíste la mente! _– le escupo con rabia zafándome de su agarre. Me sorprendo el poder hablarle de esa manera cuando su sola presencia me hacía balbucear. Necesito salir ya de la habitación, no quiero derrumbarme frente a él. Intenté escapar otra vez, y otra vez no pude hacerlo. Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon por detrás. Ryoma me pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza.

- _Si me iba sin avisar es porque estoy acostumbrado a eso, no me gusta dar explicaciones de lo que hago o deje de hacer_ – me lo va a decir a mí, y no me importan sus palabras, lucho por zafarme – _pero desde que estoy contigo ya no puedo ser el mismo. No me concentro en los partidos, en los entrenamientos… te… te extrañaba_ _Sakuno…_

- _¿Tú que…?_ – su cuerpo esta tenso. Se que no soy sorda pero… - _¿me extrañabas?_

- _Sí _– el mundo giraba más rápido que de costumbre.

- _Sakuno, se que es difícil de creer lo que te digo, pero es la verdad…_

- _Ryoma kun_ – estoy sin palabras – _nunca me pediste que seamos novios, tener algo en serio y yo nunca te lo exigí. Siempre que te ibas y volvías, pasaba más días en tu habitación de tu hotel viendo películas, comidas y entregándome por amor, para que otra vez te vayas y luego regreses como si nada… Ya no quiero eso, ya no…_

- _Cásate conmigo_ – susurra a mi oído haciéndome abrir los ojos desmesuradamente – _quiero estar contigo y con nuestro hijo_ – me dice con la cara hundida en mi cuello y yo me derrito en sus brazos, pero ahora no solo soy yo, tendré un bebé y quiero lo mejor para él…

- _No_

- _¿Qué?... ¿Por… por qué? Dime el por que_ – exige sorprendido haciendo que lo encare. Supongo que no se esperaba esa respuesta… y yo tampoco.

- _No quiero que te sientas obligado a encargarte de nosotros_ – respondo mirando al piso – _este bebé llegó a mi vida sin planearlo. No quiero que pienses que quiero atarte a mí sin amor, sin que tú…_ - y mi voz se apagó… Ryoma la apagó con un lento y profundo beso, uno de aquellos que usaba para que sucumbiera ante él, uno de los que me encantaban.

Mis labios solo se mueven al compás de los suyos. Con este beso me he dado cuenta de todo lo que lo extrañaba, de todo lo que lo necesitaba…

- _Te amo Sakuno_ – dice mirándome a los ojos – _No lo olvides, no lo diré muchas veces_ – no puedo detener mis lágrimas. Mi pecho, henchido de la emoción, amenaza con estallar. Creo que ya estaría en el piso de no ser porque mi príncipe aún me sostenía.

- _Ryoma kun, dame un tiempo para estar segura, no quiero apresurarme a decidir ahora, no quiero sufrir… y mucho menos que mi bebe también se vea afectado_ – se que otra hubiera dicho que si a la primera pero tengo miedo de llorar otra vez, de que me lastime de nuevo tal vez sin darse cuenta.

- _Te daré el tiempo que necesites pero… déjame estar a tu lado, a verte, a ver como mi bebé crece en ti… a convencerte de lo que siento por ti_ – acepto con un movimiento de cabeza y él me sonríe. Ahora no se si hice bien o mal el no haber aceptado casarme, pero lo que sé es que en el fondo de mi corazón quería que supiera que sería padre, porque estoy… no, mi hijo y yo estamos felices de que él esté aquí, con nosotros…

_**Fin**_

* * *

Hola _(Hi^^)_ en primer lugar, espero que les haya convencido el final _(he visto en esta semana un caso de una amia k acaba de dar a luz k me motivo a cambiar el final de "se casaron y felices por siempre" k tenía al inicio)_ nuestros sentimientos de experiencias vistas y vividas intervienen en las historias que escribimos _(¿el problema con esta amia? Es menor de edad k acababa de salir del cole, se ilusionó de un chico mayor de edad y de miedo no les dijo nada a nadie de su embarazo hasta k entro en trabajo de parto el domingo pasado con 8 meses y medio y como es gordita y su vientre pekeño, nadie se percató u.u y pa rematarla el tipo no kiere saber nada de ella ni de su beba! ùú)_ Un saludo para Nataly, aunque se que ella tal vez nunca lea esto. En segundo lugar, gracias a todos aquellos que me enviaron su notificaciones de favoritos o alertas _(a todos muxas gracias… aunk nos gustaría k nos comentaran, pero gracias de igual manera!)_y gracias mil a los que se toman la molestia de dejarnos un comentario en el capítulo anterior pidiendo poner el final que tenía _(espero que les haya gustado este)_ Gracias a:

**Aifonsy** _(si no fuera por Syusuke, Ryoma ni se enteraba del embaraza!)_

**Cainat06** _(gracias por el review… aunk no entendí si lo de T.T era por lo triste del cap o pork no te gusta como escribí… pero gracias igual!)_

**AngelQueenKirei** _(espero que te convenza este final!)_

**Yukino-san6** _(espero que alucines tanto como nosotras con este final^^)_

**Akaya** _(kreo k todas las k vimos o ven POT aman primero a Ryoma y luego a Syusuke…¡es tan cute!)_ u.u esa palabrita otra vez. Sigo.

**Chisa Nagareboshi** _(gracias por tu comentario^^)_

**Ladykagurasama** _(es cierto lo de la musika, te levanta el animo o te lleva al animo para el tipo de historia k uno escribe, como estoy haciendo ahora para un fic que subiere en un mes. Y ya tengo de nuevo mi cel!^^)_

**Karly15** _(Espero que te guste este final)_

**Perlira **_(a nosotras tbm nos gustan las historias largas y por lo general las hacemos largas… pero a veces cuando escribes la historia y te sale exacta en un cap corto o tu estado de animo te dice así está bien, no puedes hacer nada mas pork le pondría palabras innecesarias y aburriría y no keremos eso, bueno eso es lo k pensamos! Gracias por tu coment^^)_

**Mani **_(espero k te guste este final)_

**AiE-ChAn** _(sorry si demoramos –y si lo hicimos… wow desde marzo- trabajo en un cole de profesora y si tuvimos trabajo por eso la demora^^ Espero que te guste el final!^^)_

Cuídense y espero que nos sigan en próximos fic. _(Y un saludo a todos porque este sábado 04 de junio aki en Perú se celebrará el día del amigo!^^)_

Raven Sakura _(Black!)_


End file.
